1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paint brush scrapers, and more particularly to paint brush scrapers conformed for use with conventional paint cans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the prior art showed many various paint can shields and brush holders, in each instance the necessary surface convolutions of the devices require elaborate tooling. Furthermore, most of these prior art devices achieve less than satisfactory use both because of the difficulty in the engagement thereof to the paint can and typically include relatively small volumes allowing for paint spillage.
Furthermore most prior art devices of this kind did not utilize to best advantage the normal edge convolutions of the paint can and even if such were utilized only selected sizes of paint cans were accommodated within a single unit.